If i had you
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Klaine- Cheerio!Kurt and Newbie!Blaine. Love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was the new guy, the bottom of the social food chain. And they got even worse when he joined Glee club on his first day of school. Even the rumour that he was joining made the jocks push him even harder into lockers or throw even more slushies into his face. But for Blaine, it was worth it. He loved to sing and dance, and in his mind, he was really good. He'd eagerly signed up when he noticed the sign-up sheet and he had been excitedly waiting for the day to end.

At the end of the day, he had met up with Mr. Schue in his office before he entered the choir room.

"Okay everyone, this is the new guy, Blaine Anderson." Mr. Schue had called to the entire room as he entered alongside Blaine. Blaine had walked to the centre of the room with a large smile and looked around at the other students, before he met the eyes of a blue-green eyes cheerleader with perfectly coiffed hair and Blaine instantly felt his heart melt when the boy smiled down at him.

Blaine's voice and breath had become stuck in his throat as he stared at the cheerleader, being unable to break eye contact until Mr. Schue grasped him on the shoulder.

"Blaine, you need to audition." Mr. Schue said, looking a bit concerned for his student who had been staring of into space, not noticing his other student who was still staring at Blaine even though the others had drifted back into their conversations.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, my bad." Blaine muttered, looking back over at the coiffed boy. Blaine had a sudden need to know his name.

"Kurt, will you sing with Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked, looking over at the cheerleader._ Kurt_.

"I would, Mr. Schue, but I'd rather watch him sing from here." Kurt replied, not moving from his seat. Blaine's heart melted again at the sound of his voice. Mr. Schue simply nodded before he motioned for him to go ahead. Blaine moved over to the pianist to tell him what song to play before he moved back to his spot as _Teenage Dream _started to play.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
_  
We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Kurt was sure that Blaine had no idea how he was turning him on right now, or how badly he wanted to put his hands on him. But by the way Blaine kept looking back at him while he sang with a large grin, Kurt was now sure he did. Everyone was speechless when Blaine had finished and it was only Mr. Schue who spoke up, making Blaine break eye contact with Kurt again.

"Wow, Blaine, that was fantastic. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that. Come on guys, give him a round of applause." Mr. Schue said, his eyes wide as the group started to clap loudly, almost drowning out Mr. Schue's second 'Wow'.

Blaine looked back up at Kurt then and was happy when he saw the large grin on his face. Blaine smiled back as he went and took a seat beside a short, brown haired girl who automatically shook his hand and introduced herself as Rachel Berry. Blaine couldn't keep much of his attention on Rachel, because he kept looking down at Kurt, who happened to be turning back to look at him. Blaine felt himself blush as the other boy whipped back around in his seat when he noticed that Blaine had seen him looking, but Blaine saw the back of his pale neck brighten as he blushed.

Blaine happened to see the guy beside Rachel glaring at him as Rachel talked enthusiastically at him, so Blaine sat forward so he could look at him properly.

"Hey, its alright, you don't have to worry about me with your girlfriend. I'm gay." Blaine said, a little too loud as the boy's glare faded as he looked past him to the back of Kurt's head, at least Blaine thought it was the back of his head. Actually, when Blaine had spoken, everyone had stopped talking and had either turned to look at him or Kurt, who had spun in his chair to look at Blaine, who had his back to him.

A look of shock was on Kurt's face as he stared at the boy who he thought had been straight, they all are. The shock disappeared into a grin as Blaine turned back around, having noticed the silence. Kurt quickly stuck his hand out towards Blaine when Blaine's eyes fell on him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and you really have to let me take you out for coffee sometime." Kurt said quickly as Blaine took his hand and gently shook it. Blaine was surprised to fell how soft it was, and he had a sudden need to feel how soft his neck and lips were.

"Ah, Blaine Anderson, and I'd love to." Blaine said, feeling his face heat up as everyone stared at him, but Kurt simply smiled at him.

"Great, how about after Glee?" Kurt asked, not dropping his hand, much to Blaine's pleasure. A smile crept onto Blaine's face.

"Definitely." Blaine replied as Mr. Schue cleared his throat. Kurt reluctantly dropped his gaze and hand as he turned back in his seat, but Blaine noticed that he was now sitting higher in his seat. Blaine had a sudden impulse to card his hands through Kurt's hair, but he somehow knew that if he did, Kurt would kill him. Blaine smiled at the thought of his hands threading through the boys perfectly coiffed hair, and he hardly heard what Mr. Schue had to say for the rest of the hour. He had a date with a perfect boy, who still kept looking back at him, even when he got up to sing a duet with the dark skinned cheerleader beside him.

Blaine was sure he had never heard a more perfect version of 4 minutes in his life. Blaine had a date with this boy, could life get any better?

**Yay, I just had to write this. I found a video on youtube and this was dying to be written! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine smiled shyly over at the boy across from him, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He clutched his coffee cup in his hands as he looked Kurt over. Kurt had changed in the locker room before they had left after glee, and his was now wearing _extremely _tight light grey skinny jeans, a long sleeved white button up shirt and a dark grey vest that glimmered slightly in the light. Kurt noticed that Blaine was staring, and his cheeks blushed slightly, suddenly needing to occupy his hands and something else down south. Blaine had no clue what effect he had on Kurt, but when he finally looked up into his eyes, he noticed that Kurt was blushing.

"Sorry." Blaine muttered, starring down at his hands as he also blushed. Kurt suddenly found something to do with his hands and he reached across and pulled one of Blaine's away from the styrofoam cup, holding it in his own. Blaine's gaze flicked to Kurt's hand, noticing how soft it felt in his. Looking back up at Kurt, Blaine suddenly wanted to see if something else felt soft, his gaze momentarily flicking to Kurt's lips. Blaine blushed again when Kurt noticed him staring, but that didn't stem Blaine's need. His need to kiss this boy senseless.

Kurt smiled at him, noticing how shy he seemed to be.

"So, what school are you from?" Kurt asked, hoping to get the boy to talk and not look so nervous. Blaine sent Kurt a small smile, and Kurt felt his heart swell.

"Ah, I used to go to Dalton, I was a part of their glee club." Blaine replied, his smile still there as Kurt looked shocked.

"You were a part of the Warblers?" Kurt asked, his grip tightening on Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded, his smile growing.

"Yeah, I was their lead singer." Blaine said, watching Kurt's face change. Kurt gulped, this boy was a legend. No one on the team had seen anyone better than Blaine Anderson.

"I... I... Wow!" Kurt replied, blinking quickly. "I was almost tempted to come spy on you last year."

Blaine laughed gently, still staring at Kurt, his heart beating rapidly. The need to kiss him was still there. And it was getting bigger.

"We would have caught you. Knowing you, you would have dressed in something fashionable that resembled the Dalton uniform, am I right?" Blaine asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he lent his chin against his spare hand and stared back at Kurt. Kurt blushed even brighter and quickly nodded, before he hid his face from view.

"Hey, don't hide. I think you look adorable when you blush." Blaine said quickly. Kurt shot his head up quickly, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You do?" Kurt asked quickly, before he blushed again. Blaine simply smiled back at him.

Their first date was getting easier. They found it really easy to talk to each other, now that they were actually talking.

"Okay, I think twenty questions is in great need right now. What do you think?" Kurt asked, smiling gently, glad his blush was gone. This boy was making him feel things he had never felt before. Blaine nodded at him, a smile still on his face. "Okay then, I'll go first. What's your favourite movie?"

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. Though I would watch all of them." Blaine replied quickly. Kurt grinned at that, he loved the Harry Potter universe.

"Really, a Harry Potter fan? It seems we may have a lot in common. Your turn." Kurt said happily, raising his cup to his lips. Blaine sighed inwardly. He really wanted to be able to kiss those lips someday in the near future.

"Do you happen to like watching Doctor Who?" Blaine asked, a hopeful expression on his face. Kurt almost choked on his coffee, there was no way he liked Doctor Who! That was two things they have in common.

"Like? I love Doctor Who! I always thought David Tennant was rather attractive, he has a nice smile." Kurt said, his eyes finding Blaine's again. In his head, Blaine cursed the Doctor for indeed having a nice smile. "I like your smile as well."

Blaine blushed before he smiled, had Kurt really just said that. Kurt didn't blush though, he meant what he said. He loved Blaine's smile and the way his hazel eyes lit up every time he smiled.

"Thank you. I like yours too." Blaine replied, his smile growing as Kurt squeezed his hand. "Next question?"

"Who is your idol?" Kurt asked, rather intrigued. Blaine didn't even have to think before he answered.

"Katy Perry." Blaine replied, his smile huge as he looked back at Kurt. Kurt was now gently rubbing his thumb across Blaine's knuckles without even thinking about it.

"Well, I should have guessed. I mean, you did sing Teenage Dream for your audition song. Though I must say, I liked your version better." Kurt said, and Blaine blushed again, noting the seductive sound to Kurt's voice.

"Umm, thanks. Who is your favourite singer?" Blaine asked, now trying to hide his blush. Kurt reached across and lifted his chin back up, so he could continue to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Simple. Gaga!" Kurt said, his glasz eyes alight with laughter as Blaine smiled back at him.

"Now I should have guessed." Blaine said, happily teasing the taller boy. Kurt pouted as he reached over and whacked Blaine on the arm. Blaine looked up at him with large, puppy-dog eyes.

"Don't mock the Gaga. Anyway, who was your first kiss?" Kurt asked, hoping that wasn't crossing the line. Blaine blushed and looked down at the table.

"I've never kissed anyone."

Kurt looked at the boy, not being able to see anything other then his overly-gelled black hair.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I've never kissed anyone either." Kurt said, hoping to cheer Blaine up. Blaine looked back up at him, his frown replaced with a small smile.

"Oh. Okay, Who annoys you the most?"

Kurt laughed, "The person that annoys everyone, Rachel Berry."

Blaine looked at him for a moment.

"Really? She seemed nice."

"Wait 'til you get her talking. You'll never get her to shut up again." Kurt replied, laughing as Blaine shuddered.

"Promise me that you'll save me?" Blaine asked, puppy-dog eyes shining through again.

"I promise. Hey, that was a question! Which means I get two." Kurt said, looking offended but laughing as Blaine looked sheepish and nodded. Blaine was secretly screaming in his head. Kurt would save him!

"Okay, what's the name of your best friend?" Kurt asked, hoping he didn't say it was him, because Kurt suddenly wanted to be much more than a friend for Blaine. Blaine smiled before he answered.

"Wesley, though we all call him Wes. He is a complete nut." Blaine replied, his smile instantly turning into a grin as he remembered his Asian friend. He also didn't notice when Kurt sighed and let out the lungful of air he had been holding in.

"I should really meet this Wes. Have you ever been bullied?" Kurt asked, and instantly regretted it. Blaine noticeably winced and looked away from Kurt.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. Me being gay as well, I should know what it must have been like for you. I spent years getting pushed into lockers and called hateful names. Even now, even though I'm on the cheerios, I still get a slushy facial at least two or three times a week. Mind you, watch out for Jocks carrying around plastic cups. No one ever drinks those things, so you should see it coming." Kurt said and Blaine finally looked back up at him, giving him a grateful smile.

"Yes." He said in a tiny voice. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, what?"

"Yes, I was bullied. I got beat up two years ago at a Sadie Hawkins dance my old school threw. I asked my friend, the only other openly gay guy, if he wanted to go with me. A couple of guys beat us up while we were waiting for his dad." Blaine said quickly, tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt quickly got up from his seat and moved around the table towards Blaine. Blaine watched him as he came closer, not really sure what he was going to do. What Blaine didn't expect was for Kurt to hug him.

But hug him, he did. Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his head into the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine was even more shocked when Kurt dropped down to sit on his lap. On instinct, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt said, his voice thick and muffled and Blaine suddenly realised that Kurt was crying. When Kurt pulled back, Blaine reached forward and wiped his tears away. They were really close, and they both suddenly found it really hard to breath.

"Your turn." Kurt said quietly, voice still thick, but in a different way, staring back into Blaine's honey-hazel orbs. Blaine stared back, not really able to find his voice, he just wanted to be able to stay this way with Kurt sitting on his lap and his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he felt Blaine tug him closer.

"Can I kiss you?"

Both of them were shocked when Blaine asked that question, but it was what they had both wanted since their date started. Kurt nodded gently at Blaine, and moments later, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt gasped as fireworks erupted as he closer his eyes and moved his lips with Blaine's. This was what he had always wanted for his first kiss. And Kurt had Blaine to thank for that.

Blaine was egged on when Kurt gasped, sending Blaine into a frenzy as he moved his lips along with him. Kurt was kissing him back! Blaine felt light-headed, but that wasn't due to the lack of oxygen, it was due to the fireworks that erupted as Blaine deepened the kissed by poking his tongue forward and swiping it across Kurt's bottom lip. Blaine didn't expect Kurt to open his lips for him, so he was shocked when Kurt's lips feel open for him and Kurt's tongue was suddenly in his mouth. Blaine couldn't help but moan, and they were both glad that they were hidden in the very far corner of the Lima Bean.

Kurt moaned quietly as well, as he gently probed Blaine's tongue with his own. That set Blaine off and moments later, they were both fighting for dominance. Hands were suddenly going everywhere, tangling in hair and clothes as the boys explored the warmth of each other's mouths.

Kurt was the first one to pull back, and not because he wanted to, but because apparently one needed to breath. Blaine smiled shyly up at him, but it turned into a happy smile when Kurt didn't move from his lap.

"Wow... that was..."

"Fantastic!" Blaine finished for him before gripping his face in his hands and pulling him back for another kiss. Kurt was breathless when Blaine pulled back.

"I think I'm going to make a habit of doing that with you." Kurt said, a content smile on his face.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked, looking innocent.

"You know exactly what." Kurt said before kissing him again. Blaine smiled back at him when Kurt pulled back.

"Oh that. Only if you agree to let me take you on another date." Blaine said, happily that Kurt was smiling down at him. Kurt quickly pecked his lips again before laying his head down on his shoulder.

"I'd love to." Kurt said before he moved closer and lightly kissed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shivered, suddenly coming to the realisation that they should move this to the car.

"So, we're technically dating?" Blaine asked, looking down at Kurt and loving the way his lips felt on his skin. Kurt smiled up him.

"I guess so, if you want to?" Kurt said, looking a little scared at the possibility that Blaine might say no.

"Of course I do. So, does that mean that I'm your boyfriend?" Blaine asked, hoping the answer was yes. Kurt smiled, he liked the idea of Blaine being his boyfriend.

"Only if you want to. Boyfriend?" Kurt asked, and smiled as Blaine leaned down and kissed him. "I take that as a yes."

Blaine laughed as he kissed him again and again before they both needed to breath again.

"Its a yes."

**Okay, so you wanted another chapter. Here you go. Please review, and tell me if you want me to continue and if you have any ideas if you do. I might continue, might even have Blaine go to one of Kurt's cheerio performances. Hope you like this xx**


End file.
